


意大利人，意大利语，和意大利光头

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Firthstrong, Friendship, Gen, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脸强友情向</p>
            </blockquote>





	意大利人，意大利语，和意大利光头

Colin认识挺多的意大利人，他的意大利语说得也不错，毕竟他有一位来自那里的漂亮妻子，连带着她的那一大群亲戚们。  
他知道意大利人们心直口快，藏不住事，说起话来指手划脚，浓眉下的大眼睛真诚地盯着你，叽里呱啦了一通，然后突然反应过来，捂住嘴，哎呀，把秘密说出去了！  
他的多年老友，与他合作过五部——不，目前来说还只能算是四部电影的Mark也是这样——虽然他只有一半的意大利血统。

号称坚决不拍续集的导演马修沃恩终于决定拍摄《王牌特工》的续集。这实在是个大新闻，并且看来还嫌不够大，他们从多方透露出消息，说Colin饰演的哈利哈特已经死透了，不会回归。于是迷弟迷妹们一方面为续集而激动，一方面又为哈利的不会回归而哀鸿遍野，声势足够浩大。马修导演正为自己搞出的大新闻偷笑呢。  
但在一片哀号声中有人说，“Mark曾经说过他看过剧本，里面有哈利，所以他一定不会死！”“他还说要在王牌特工续集的片场把同人本给Colin看！”“马强那么老实一定说的都是大实话！”“对，他说绿灯侠没续集那就是没续集！”“马修这厮一定是在溜粉！”“信马强不信马修！”  
这些声音虽然小众，但有些也传到了马修导演的耳中。马修心想，要是Mark继续口无遮拦的说下去，他这个大新闻说不定就要被拆穿了，这可不好！  
于是他给Colin打电话，叫他提醒Mark，不要在向公众透露哈利在续集中还活着这个消息。

Colin在接到马修的电话时有些懵。他问对方，为什么不直接提醒Mark。导演说，我想找一个跟他熟悉的人。但是你们不也合作了几部电影吗，Colin反问。但是这不一样，导演反驳，你们可是认识了二十多年了，并且都是演员。若是你想叫他身边人提醒的话，可以去和他妻子说呀，Colin还在挣扎。不，Colin这是你的角色你说是最合适的，快去快去……最后Colin抵不住导演大人的软磨硬泡，同意了去“提醒Mark不要把他在续集中其实并没死的事实，如实地告诉其他人”。简直是教唆这个老实人当骗子，Colin心想。

Mark不是能与Colin最合得来得朋友。他不太爱热闹，远离大部分光鲜亮丽的场合。而Colin在各种脱口秀节目中如鱼得水，擅长冷到西伯利亚的笑话，和一本正经地说出叫听者脸红心跳的荤段子。但这些Mark不行。他在任何访谈中都是一副认真的模样，虽然足够“亲切”，但远远不“娱乐”。他觉得自己在Colin眼中大部分时候只是个无趣的老古板，唔，或许除了看球的时候。  
Mark觉得自己大概是有一些意大利人的活泼天性，但这些或许被他的另一半日耳曼血统和在英国受到的教育所压制。不过在短暂地去意大利度假的期间，他还是升起了强烈的亲近感。这或许是刻在基因中的，就跟遗传自他未曾见面的父亲的脱发基因一样。  
为此他自学了一些意大利语，虽然除了在意大利度假时使用之外，就只在《锅匠》的片场和Colin打趣般地说过一些。  
那时候他除了要拍摄《锅匠》，还需要准备《黑金》的拍摄，背台词什么的，叫他满脑子都是中东口音的奇怪英语，他看着《黑金》的剧本，但有时没休息就念出来，没少被加里奥德曼吐槽。他们演员有一种天赋（以及后期的训练），挺容易就能将一门外语或者口音学得挺像。对Mark来说更是这样。他从小以来的双语环境似乎也是一个优势。  
在圣诞舞会那一幕的拍摄间隙，几乎所有的主要演员都凑在了一起，他们如同电影里一样聊天打趣，不知怎的就说起来了意大利黑帮电影。加里奥德曼说他看过Mark演的黑帮片，《摇滚黑帮》还有早年的《皮包公司》什么的——Mark的长相和做派倒是有点意大利黑帮的感觉——Mark不知道他当时怎么想的，就随意地使用意大利语说了几句黑帮片经典台词，更没想到Colin就顺势接了下来，他俩你一言我一语地使用意大利语对话，搞得在场的其他人一头雾水——最后还是Mark败下阵来，他一个半吊子的自学者必然比不上家有意大利妻子的Colin，但是这也获得了别人的一阵鼓掌和口哨声。

“所以说，马修叫我警告你，如果你再像个不靠谱的意大利人一样口无遮拦的话，就把你踢出续集的剧组——或者在续集里面把你弄死。”  
“……没关系，我在电影中死的次数够多的了，不在乎再来一次。”Mark心想，虽然这不是什么好榜单，但是排在“在电影中死次数最多的演员”头名的可是约翰赫特爵爷，自己有天若是能超过人家的纪录，也挺不错。  
“但是在与我合作的电影中，你都活得好好的。反而是我——死透了一次还是被你弄死的，被砸懵一次，这次的哈利哈特看起来也是死了——”Colin抱怨道。  
“所以你也不想叫哈利哈特死掉。”  
“不，我……”Colin心想演哈利哈特需要提早好久就健身节食，演的时候还容易受伤，要知道他在拍这片子之前受过最大的伤可是折断指甲——但是……穿上西装耍帅这确实很不错……“不，你不要转移话题，马修的意思是……”  
“叫我骗那些粉丝们？”  
“……是……也不是，就……避而不谈？”Colin自己都觉得有些不好意思，他不知道自己平常那些很英国的、说一句话可以绕十个弯子的本领都到哪儿去了。  
“好的。”Mark只是这么回了一句。  
Colin没想到Mark这么爽快的答应了，他事先设想的良心不安并没有派上用场。“啊，好，这样我可以向马修交差了。”他表示。  
“对了。”Mark顿了顿，说道，“我前一阵在纽约演《桥上风景》的时候，有两个年轻的女粉丝和我提到了《王牌特工》中哈利和梅林的关系。”  
“哦？她们怎么说？”  
“她们觉得……两人是很好的朋友，虽然电影表现得不是很明显，不过他们肯定很熟悉对方，并且从很多细节中能看出互相对对方的关心……诸如此类的……”  
Colin轻声笑了起来：“或者她们心里想的是更进一步的关系——如同《锅匠》中的比尔与吉姆。”  
“……也有可能。只不过大概没有背叛。”Mark表示。  
“不过，这不是那样的电影。”  
“对，这不是那样的电影。”Mark重复了一遍。  
“那么，片场见。”  
“对，她们还给了我超棒的漫画本子，把你画得很帅气。也有你的一份，我到时候给你带去。”  
“好……以及……”Colin不知道为何这个电话越打越没完没了，“我还想看你演意大利人——不，《桥上风景》那个不算，我的意思是，你说意大利语很不错。”  
Mark在电话另一端耸了耸肩：“我还有很多技能没在电影中用上呢，比如说德语什么的……”  
“并且你的光头也非常意大利……”  
“好吧这确实是遗传自我父亲的意大利血统——”Mark不知道这个电话还要打到多久。就像参加访谈时一样，Colin总是一接过话筒就唠叨很多，不知道这是他结识了过多的意大利人之后获得的话痨属性呢还是天性如此……他胡思乱想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来是想把马强性格里的认真劲，同时又对（基因里）意大利式的随性的向往，这种感觉表达出来，但是看起来并没成功，奶奶的，不过毕竟全是脑补，反正注定ooc，囧，凑活吧……
> 
> 其实本来还想写在片场两人单独地讨论脸很喜欢的那个电影《第三人》里头，那对好朋友的关系，和锅匠中两人关系的异同。但是现在脑容量不够，并且放在这儿和整个风格不太搭……于是就没写。


End file.
